Ion the Hedgehog (Core Guardians Reboot)
Ion the Hedgehog is an 18-year-old hedgehog who is a descendant of Silver the Hedgehog and Gold the Tenrec, unlike his ancestors, he does not inherit any abilities from either, but more of his Father, who is unknown if he has even given his name to anyone besides Ion but he was only young at the time of ion's father actually being around. Ion's mother, who is a Preachest of the Light Core. A White Orb filled with a Pure, Bright Light. His mother, however, became a spirit inside the Light Core itself after protecting the Young Ion from harm, in turn, had to seal and encase the evil in a Black Orb, this sealed herself inside the Light Core in the process. People years after that event dubbed The Black Orb, The Dark Core. Ion is now the Protector of the Light Core but feels he needs allies to help protect it from Destruction. He fights to protect innocent lives from their demise or a fate far worse. Personality Ion is pretty much the same from the pre-reboot but now shows some sarcastic behavior and a slight cocky attitude, Ion also shows pride in his abilities, Skills, and his natural goal to protect as many innocent citizens as he can in his dimension. Powers Nucleokinesis Ion is known for his control over Nucleic Matter and Nuclear Energy, Allowing him to use Nuclear Energy at Will and even Heat himself in warmth in harshly, cold environments to prevent Frostbite and hypothermia. Ion can also control the Radiation Levels of his energy, this gives him total control over how much radiation his foes can receive from a single burst of His own Energy. Trance Ion can achieve Higher levels of power for a limited time, however, Ion will keep the power after reverting back to base form, upon ascending from Different levels of trance. Which is explained in the "Trance Levels" Section of this page. Teleportation Ion can warp at will, due to having access to only the warping part of chaos control, meaning he has chaos energy inside him, but due to chaos energy being long forgotten over the years, very large amounts of chaos energy is unheard of. Ion Is no different to Ion's teleportation ability, Ion can warp anywhere around Future Mobius (Past Silver's Era) which gives him Great Control over teleportation, however, he tends to keep it in a small distance and for combat use only. Abilities Super-Human Agility and Reflexes Ion has quite the Reaction Speed and incredible acrobatic maneuverability, Being able to dodge or Grab a bullet at long range and can feel where it's coming from, no matter if the shot is or isn't silent. Super-Human Speed Ion, being a Descendant of a hedgehog and related to a ancestor who Ran as Fast as the Blue Blur Himself, His speed is no joke, Ion, unlike sonic, Ran at Super Lightspeed, aka faster than light, Giving him an edge over his "most" foes. Skills This will list 2 types of skills. Skills that he uses overall and skills that name some of his signature moves. Overall Talents 'Expertise in Hand to Hand Combat and Mid-Range Attacks' Ion is very skilled Hand to Hand Fighter, Fast and Agile strikes that only the truly focused Fighters could counter, Ion will switch is up and unleash mid-ranged Nuclear Energy Blasts to try and gain the advantage over his foes. Leadership skills Ion is a Great leader, Learned from military Commanders from different Factions. Moves Nucleic Burst Ion Unleashes a Large beam of Nuclear Energy at his foe(s) Nexo Slam Ion Charges his energy and slams his fist on the ground, Creating a wave of Nuclear Energy from all sides, This Move is deadly at high amounts of energy being emitted from Himself. Nitrous Blast Unleashes a Massive Burst of Energy from all sides. Nexus Slate Beam A single Beam of Nuclear Energy from two fingers, used as either a Hilt-less Beam Sword or a long range finger beam. Nucleic Dash Ion dashes at high speeds with a burst of energy. Trance Levels Trance LVL 1 Trance LVL 1A: Ignited Fur Turns Orange and Eye color turns into a dark orange, Gains A Bright Red aura, power increases by 25x Base Trance LVL 1B: Enraged Fur Turns Dark Red and Pupils go away, Gains a Dark Orange Aura, Power Increases by 25x Base Trance LVL 2 Trance LVL 2A: Napalm Fur Turns Bright Orange with yellow on the tip of his quills, Eye Color Turns Red, Power increased by 50x Ignited Trance LVL 2B: Fury Fur Turns into a darker Red Color than 'Enraged' and with a Yellow colored eyes instead of white, Gains a Grey Aura, Power Increased by 60x Enraged Trance LVL 3 Trance LVL 3A: Burst Fur Turns Yellow with a Red no Pupil'd Eyes Orange with a Bio-hazard Symbol on both of them in the foreground, Gains a Sparking/Flaming Green Aura. Power is multiplied by 4000x Napalm Trance LVL 3B: Darkfire Fur Turn's Pure Black with Fully Red Covered Eyed with no Pupils, Gains a Purple-ish Blue Flaming Aura. Power is multiplied by 6500x Enraged Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Dub's Characters Category:Heroes